Undone
by swan-girl09
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee and her human best friend. What if she only thought of Jacob as a brother and does the same mistake her father did ? falling in love with a human. Will she be able to lead a life without much problems ? more summary inside


Hello people this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. I have read so many here that I really wanted one of my own. Hope you like it! And review!!

Summary

Renesmee grew up with Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's in peace until she found out that Jacob imprinted on her. She never loved him the way he did. What happens when she goes to a music school in summer and finds her human love? How will everybody react? What if the bonds made with a few humans made in summer grow so deep that they can't be broken?

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight .

* * *

Undone

Preface  
everything does not end up happily ever after. In my life and in her life there have been many complications. Both of us very different and our life are going through the same situation. I love a man who loved me once but now is scared of coming near me. She loves a man and is scared of loving him. So I Renesmee Cullen starts with the story of my Best friend's and my life …..

Chapter 1

"Arghh! Not there, the flower and the gifts should be beside Renesmee bed, wolf" Alice was so worked up on the night of my seventh birthday. Well technically second but actually eighteenth. I was a complete adult now.  
Mum and Dad were so exited well I am not supposed to call them that in front of anyone because they certainly don't look like parents of a kid. They look like my brother and sister.  
It's been almost a year since we left forks now. Charlie my grandfather now knows about the Cullen's.

This is what happened that day ….

________________________flashback __________________________

"Bella I know that you are hiding something it has been ages since we last met at least I should get a chance to meet my daughter and her daughter …. I don't care what you say now but I am coming today no matter what" Charlie was arguing with my mother. "Dad no it's not possible okay, it's just not safe for you" she replied back now almost sick of the everyday argument.  
"Well then let's just end it today bells I am coming and that's final I am sure Carlisle won't mind" with that he put the phone down.  
My mother sighed "I don't know what to do … he is coming Edward he will get to know the truth there is no point hiding it from him anymore"  
Dad looked worried "it will be okay bella I am sure he would understand"…."sure he will, he will freak out completely "mom said impatiently.  
We didn't have to wait long before we heard Charlie's car pull in, in the driveway it was time to tell him the truth , it was time to tell him who we really are . all of us but Alice was worried she had foreseen what was going to happen and was not thinking about it so it was practically impossible for dad to read her mind .

Dad went to open the door but Carlisle stopped him. "I think it will be better to let Renesmee open the door so we don't have to face telling him everything" he said assuringly not sure who he was assuring.

Dad nodded and I walked over to the door right when the bell rang. My hands were sweating, nervously I opened the door." Hi grandpa!" well it sure was too early for me to speak anything so he just looked at me with his mouth hung open. Finally when he seemed to have found his tongue he said "who are you?" actually he didn't say it he murmured.

"Uh you might want to come in before you hear the rest" I replied ever so lamely. I walked in and he followed I guess that was all he could do when he was under a state of shock.

"you can't be Renesmee you look as if you are 10 years old that's impossible you should be 8 months " he said and then he rounded on my mother "what the hell is happening here Bella ?"Now glaring at the rest "what have you people done to my grand-daughter and daughter? Are they animals to like Jacob? Tell me now"he was thundering with rage by this time.

"Charlie please calm down and give me a chance to speak" Carlisle waited and then said "Bella new our secret when she fell in love with my son here Edward. We Cullen's have a secret. We are not humans like you Charlie. We are what you call vampires ". He waited for Charlie to respond but he didn't so he carried on "we do not hurt humans we hurt only animals, and Bella is now one of us". He waited again this time and finally Charlie said "how? How could you do this to us bella? Now I have to think twice before coming here worried that my daughter and her family could kill me? This is insane!"."Dad I knew this when I married and it was entirely my choice to marry Edward. We told you 'coz we all are leaving tomorrow. We don't age so we have to leave". He looked at my mum confused "we are immortal now you see this one of the reasons why I chose this life". She finished. "What about Renesmee where is she??" .this time I spoke up "Charlie you might want to see this" I walked towards him an placed my hand on his cheek to show him everything.

As the memories started coming he flinched "it's ok" I said. I showed him that mom was still human when she got to know that she was carrying me, that I was too strong for her so I had to be delivered within a month's time. Showed him that mom was dying on the bed when she delivered me and how dad injected the venom into her heart hoping for her to survive. Me Charlie and Edward flinched at this memory . I knew that dad could read my mind so he could see what was being shown to Charlie.

Finally when the bad part was over Charlie saw a new Bella my mom. I also showed him my fast growth. When it was all over we decided to give Charlie some time alone. As we started to leave he stopped "wait! Um... Don't go... Why do you have to leave? Tomorrow" he asked.

"Dad it is not safe for you to know our secret the volturi head of vampire clan won't except it " mom said

"I won't tell anyone I promise if this is the kind of life you chose for yourself I don't have any problems but do I get to say goodbye like a father does to his daughter?"

"He wants' to hug you " Edward whispered enough for all of us to hear except Charlie .

"Aww dad of course" she reached him with a blink of our eyes and hugged him a little extra tight for a human.

"Umm ... Bella ... hon." he said choking.

Mom broke away quickly "sorry dad ..." she said

"You are very cold"

"Get used to it "she said hugging him again lightly this time.

When he got a grip of himself he hugged and blessed all of us and went, with tears of happiness and pain.

* * *

I heard dad whisper "happy seventh birthday my love"

I hugged him instantly. Oh how I loved this family of mine. Just perfect.

Flashback ends

Please tell me if you want me to continue …


End file.
